Lost In You
by Rasiel Hasu
Summary: Sloan was a mother and a wife before the end of the world. She had everything, once everything fell apart. She took on another role of leader navigating her family through and surviving. They met a group that ends up taking everything Sloan loves away. Sloan runs after the death of her family. She gets as far as Virginia and this is where she meets the Saviors.
1. Chapter 1

It felt like ages until a building finally came into view and Sloan felt herself sigh in relief. She quickened her pace to get the house as quick as she could. She stepped up on the front porch and walked in the house. She pulled her knife out and checked the house for the dead.

After making sure there was no one here alive or dead she made for the kitchen to see if she could find some food or other supplies. She was running low and every little bit mattered. She checked cupboard after cupboard only to find cans of fruit and vegetables.

She jumped up on the counter and pulled out her knife opening the can and dug her fingers in grabbing the peaches and eating them. Once done she threw the can down and jumped off the counter walking into the living room.

She looked around the place. It was mess, the people who had lived here had to have left in hurry. She could still remember the day it started broadcasting on the news. The day the world ended, and everyone's number one goal was to survive.

She walked over and flipped the couch over it was lying on it back. It was torn and some of the stuffing was showing but it didn't matter as long as she could sleep. The sun would be down soon and she was beyond tired. She out the window and saw a few of dead walking around. She pulled the curtain closed so they didn't see her. She opened her backpack and pulled out the makeshift blanket and lay on the couch.

She could honestly sleep for days. The thing was she couldn't. If she did she could risk being found and that was the last thing she needed.

Sloan closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

The sound of trucks woke Sloan from her sleep. She sat up quickly and pulled her gun from under the cushion her head had rested on. She crept to the window and peaked out of it. Keeping herself hidden so she wouldn't be seen she watched as several men exited the trucks. It was the lead truck she kept her eyes on.

Sloan watched as the door opened and a man stepped out. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw who it was. She ducked down and took a deep breath. She crawled back to her back and packed it back up. She pulled it onto her back and slowly but quietly made her way to the back of the house.

With her gun held in front of her she made sure the safety was off and the gun was still loaded. A precaution her father had taught her when he was still on the force.

Sloan kept her eyes on the door in the front as she walked. Once in the kitchen she opened the back door and looked out carefully before exiting the house.

She stepped out and kept close to the house keeping her back against and her eyes every which way to make sure no one spotted her. There had to be at least a dozen men out there including him.

She took one last glance behind her before she stepped around the corner.

"Watch your back Sloan," She muttered to herself. Slowly she walked along the side of the house.

"We are not leaving here until we have searched every last inch and she is found," a loud voice boomed. She stilled and quickly peaked around the corner men were heading toward where she was. She quickly traded her gun for her knife.

She watched as he went in the opposite direction. She smiled and waited until one his men got closer to her. She said a little prayer in her mind and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and letting out.

She heard the footsteps gaining on her. She repositioned the knife in her hand quickly grabbed the man. She shoved him against the wall and pushed her forearm into his throat to stop him from calling out.

"You," He whispered.

"Yes me, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Looking for you," he responded.

"Why?" She questioned, her brow furrowed together and she pressed harder on the man's throat.

"He wants you home where you belong," He told her. His voice harsh and hoarse due to her pressing on his vocal cords.

"I am not going back," She said stabbing the man in the head. She wasn't going to risk him coming back. She looked around the corner and found men and dead roaming the street. There was no way she was going to go out on the main road the best way would be to leave through the woods that surrounded the small town. Turning and stepping over the body of the man she had just killed. She made for the back way.

"Who are you," She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face another one of his men. He lunged when he saw who it was. She swiftly moved out of the way which caused the man to fall forward. He landed on his stomach and Sloan quickly kicked him in the gut.

"He isn't going to stop until you are back Sloan you might as well give up now," the man said, she reached down and repeated the action she had done on the previous man. She quickly moved from the body and made for the trees.

She weaved in and out until she came across a trail. She kept on running, she would not stop until she was miles away from him. She had no idea how he had found her. She was careful she made sure she didn't leave a trail.

The only thing that mattered was that he didn't find her.

Sloan had long since stopped running and found herself tired and thirsty. She was exhausted she was low on energy. She slumped against a tree and let her head fall forward.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Chapter two, I am reworking a few things on this story so chapter 3 might be a while. Review and enjoy.**_

* * *

"Where did you find her?" a rough sounding voice asked Sloan didn't open her eyes, but she listened in the on the men.

"Just outside the woods on the north side. We found her while looking for stray walkers around the perimeter. We checked her over and found no bites or wounds on her. She was just passed out." Another man told the other man. Sloan was guessing to be the leader.

"So you thought to bring her here, just how stupid are you Fat Joey," the other man said, she cracked her eyes open and found two men and small woman in the room with her. The room was covered in medical supplies and she was laying on a bed. The walls were green and was a bit grungy in the room.

Sloan moved her gaze to the men in the room. She scanned the shorter one first. He was a bit on the rounder side. He must be fat Joey.

The other man was a bit older, he was taller that was for certain. She scanned his face and found he had a beard that was more than speckled with grey hair. He was lean and muscular. He was handsome.

Sloan opened her eyes and started to move to getting the men's attention. The taller one looked over when he heard her move.

"Well look who decided to join the world of the living," the man she assumed was the leader said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was cracked and her throat was dry. The man noticing this barked an order at the fatter man telling him to get some water.

"I am Negan I am the leader of this fine establishment. You are in the walls of my Sanctuary," the man called Negan said. She glanced around the room once more before she looked back at the man.

"Who are you?" Negan asked her.

"Sloan," She whispered taking the glass of water from the returning man. She sipped the water and felt the relief of the cold water heal her scratched throat. "Thank you."

"Unusual name" Fat Joey said. Sloan looked up at him.

"Get the fuck out. I don't need you while I am asking this pretty lady questions." Negan said to the other man who quickly left. She could defiantly tell this man was the leader. "I am sorry some of my people are not the brightest, so where are you coming from," Negan asked her.

"From the west, I started in Texas, but when it started getting bad the people I was with started this way. We ended up in Alabama, but I left the group," She said. There was no way she was going to tell him the whole story.

Negan watched her while she spoke he knew there had to be more. He smiled and nodded. "You are far from Alabama; how did you get here?" he asked.

"I traveled, I had a car only it broke down a little while after and then I started walking. I took shelter for the night and started again in the morning. I guess I needed more rest since I seemed to have collapsed right outside your community," she smiled. The quicker she answered him the faster she could get out of here and get ahead of _him_.

"You must be starving," Negan asked her. She was about to say no, but her stomach betrayed her and she ended up nodding. "Take my arm, I will take you to get something to eat,"

Sloan cautiously took the man's arm. He was intimidating. Negan grinned at her as she looked ahead as they walked. She is a very pretty girl with a very dark secret. He looked her over she was just at his shoulder in height, she had light blonde hair that went just past her shoulders.

"You're from Texas, but you lack the accent," He observed.

"I wasn't born there I just lived there for most of my life. My parents moved there when I was three," She said.

"Makes sense," He smiled as he opened a door to a room that was littered with tables and chairs. There were people scattered around talking. Some were cleaning up the dishes.

"Someone get this pretty lady something to eat." Negan called out to the people in the room. He guided Sloan farther into the room and had her sit at a table. "I am going to leave you in the care of these fine people. I will send my main man Simon to escort you to a room where you can clean up and change your clothes," Negan said turning on his heels and walked away from her.

Sloan looked around the room and noticed all the people watching her. She got why she was a stranger and they were curious about her. She was used to people staring at her. It was a common thing back in her compound back in Alabama. Especially after her husband died.

A man came up holding a bowl of something that was steaming and a slice of bread. A woman came with a glass of water. They set each item down in front of her and turned away. "Thank You," she called to them.

"You're welcome," the woman said following the man back.

Sloan turned her head to look at the food in front of her. The bowl held a soup she had never seen before, but did smell kind of good. She took a bite and felt her stomach come alive from hunger.

She at the food at unhuman pace. She didn't even care about the people who were still staring at her. The food was better than anything she had eaten at her camp.

She would only stay here until she was back on her feet and stronger. Then she would leave she couldn't risk staying in one play for too long. He could show up at any time and she wouldn't be caught with her guard down. She took the last spoon full as she watched a woman saunter toward her in a short black dress and short brown hair. The woman sat down across from her and smiled.

"Hi, I am Sherry, welcome to the Sanctuary," she said her voice was smooth and sweet. Sloan smiled at her.

"I'm Sloan and I am not staying," she says taking a sip of the water. "Not a stay in one place type of girl."

"More of an on the run kind then," She commented.

"Yeah," She laughed, she looked down at her lap and intertwined her hands together.

Sherry looked over the woman across from her she could see that something scared her. She could tell she was a woman on the run from something or someone.

"You would be safer here behind the wall. You would be protected," she reasoned with the other woman.

"I have to stay on the move," she said without revealing too much. She didn't want these people to suffer at the hands of Daniel he was not a man you would want to get in the way of. She had made that mistake and now here she was running.

"You really don't have to you be would safe here I can guarantee that much. You would just have to pull your weight here." Sherry explained to her.

Sloan smiled at the woman who had to be around the same age as she was. "I can't."

"There you are, Negan said you would be here," a man walked up to the two ladies. "I'm Simon, I'll show to a room where you can rest properly and clean up. Your things are already in the room waiting. So, if you will follow me I'll show the way." Sloan looked at Sherry and she nodded to the woman.

"I'll catch you later," Sherry said touching her arm gently before getting up and leaving the room. Sloan stood up and followed Simon out of the building.

"The building you will be in is close to this one so it will be easy for you to find. I am sure Negan will be coming to talk you after a good night's rest. He will want to make sure you are fit to stay here." Simon explained to her as she took in the sights of all the people that were here.

"How many people are here?" Sloan asked curiously.

"Hundreds, we are pretty good sized community. We have other outposts filled with people who keep an eye out. We all have a part to play that keeps this place going. You follow Negan's rules and you will have a pretty good life. You don't, your life will be nothing but a living hell. Although I am sure you won't cause a ruckus will you," He threw in her direction.

"I sure hope not," She said. Simon smiled and kept on walking with her right on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the room, Sloan closed the door after Simon directed her to the showers. Pointed out where she could find different items. There were small bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the counter as well as a bar of soap. A towel rested near-by and with that Simon left her to own.

Sloan looked around the small room. It was a dirty yellow color, there was a window that looked like it had seen better days. Rough carpet covered the floors. On one side of the room was a small counter where the small bottles of shampoo and conditioner and soap lay. With some cupboards above. There was a small closet that looked more like a locker. The walls were bare. Not that it mattered she wasn't staying here for very long. Just until she healed up and felt enough time had passed for Daniel to have passed by.

Behind her was the bed, it looked to be a full size. She sat down and felt herself sigh in relief. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept on a bed.

She had no idea what to make of these people. For all, she knew they could be worse than Daniel. For now, she was off the road and out of reach.

A knock on the door caused Sloan to jump up and rush to the door. She pulled it open to find the Doctor standing there. He had her duffle and backpack in his hands. "I thought I would bring these by, Simon told me where I could find you," He said handing over the bags. Sloan carefully took them and set them down in the room.

"Thank you," She spoke softly, he seemed to be nice, but she still didn't know what to make of the three other people she had met. Sherry seemed nice and could be seen as a friend, but it was Negan she was worried about. Simon didn't seem to bad either, but from what she gathered he was Negan's, right-hand man. She didn't dwell on it, because she knew she wasn't going to be here for long.

"It wasn't a problem, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," the doctor said before turning and leaving. She closed the door and picked up her backpack. She set it on the bed and opened. She went through to see if everything was still in there. For the most part, it was, the only thing missing was the extra ammo she had for her gun and the smaller knife she had gotten from her father when she was sixteen.

Everything else was there. She closed the bag and set it at the foot of the bed. She picked up the duffle and unzipped it. She pulled out a pair of shorts that she used for sleeping when she lived in her former community and a tank top and some fresh undergarments.

She needed a shower and she didn't care if there were other people there. She just wanted to wash the dirt and dried blood off her. She picked up the small shampoo and conditioner bottles with the bar of soap and towel. She pulled the hair tie from her blonde hair out and set it on the counter.

She pulled open the door and walked out. After closing the door, she walked the path to the showers/bathrooms that Simon had directed her to.

Sloan saw that they were empty, she went to the furthest one and set her clothes on the bench nearby. She checked again before she pulled the black jacket off her shoulders. She kicked her boots off and tore the socks from her feet. She took her shirt and pants off before starting the water. It wasn't hot, but it was warm and that was all that she cared about. After removing her bra and panties. She stepped into the water and sighed.

The last shower she had taken was about a year ago when her group had come across a family still living in their farmhouse. There hadn't been much left of the farm, but the house. The family was still there, at least she believed they were. They were good people.

The warm water rinsed off the dirt and blood that had been caked on her pale skin. Even with all the time in the sun she was still as pale as she ever was. She rubbed the soap over body washing away the evidence of her life on the road.

After washing her hair, she dried off and got redressed in the clothes she had brought with her. She slipped her boots back on her feet, picked up the discarded clothes and shower supplies before hastily making her way back to her room.

She closed the door and threw her things down on the chair next to the door before she kicked off her boots.

Sloan walked to where her backpack was and pulled out her brush and quickly ran it through her long blond locks of hair. She put the brush back before pulling a picture and climbed into the bed. She pulled the covers up and slide underneath her. Placing a kiss on the photo, Sloan placed it under her pillow before closing her eyes and wishing sleep would come.

* * *

 _Sloan heard the scream of the little girl. She turned her head in the direction of the screams and started running. She bushed the branches of trees out of her way. She kept running, but the screaming got further away. She picked up her pace, but it seemed impossible for her to get to crying, little girl._

 _She finally came to a clearing that was all too familiar to her. It was the first campsite she was at with ten other people including her husband and daughter. She looked around it was exactly the same as it had been before the attack of the dead._

 _The cry of the child was no longer ringing her ears. She instead turned her head to the sound of rustling in the bushes near one of the tents._

 _Out came a little girl wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt and pair of tight blue jeans. The blonde hair of the girl was tangled with twigs and leaves. Sloan took a step forward. Calling the name of the little girl._

" _Emmy,"_

 _The girl looked up, but what Sloan saw was not the eyes of a little girl full of life, these eyes were of the dead. She recognized the lifeless look of the dead ones. She moved with a slight limp, moans came deep from within her throat. Sloan let out a sob, the little girl coming closer._

" _You did this mommy… you shouldn't have left. You should have stayed and watched me," the girl said. Sloan reached a hand out to the little girl. Her heart shattered, at the sight of her dead daughter._

" _I was trying to keep you alive," Sloan sobbed, her heart breaking all over again._

 _The little girl didn't say another word, she did pick up the pace and took her mother outstretched arm in her tiny hands and bit down._

Sloan shot up from the pillow her heart racing, her hand clutched her chest. Her breathing heavy and ragged. As the memories of the dream came back to her. She let out a quiet sob. It was the outcome every time. She always got bit by her dead daughter. Her husband's rotting corpse standing in the background watching.

She didn't blame herself for her husband's death that had been on his own fault, but their daughter that was his fault. She had asked him to watch Emmy, while she went hunting with a few others.

Her husband's job was to watch Emmy, not wander off with one of the girls in the group to go do god knows what. So, when she came back to find her daughter missing she panicked. Her baby was missing and what they found when they caught sight of where she went, broke Sloan's heart and hardened it.

She did what she had to in order to survive, she became colder towards her husband. The love in their relationship had fizzled out long before the dead started rising, but they had stayed for Emmy. When she died, she let go.

Sloan didn't regret a thing she did. The only memory that haunts her is Emmy's death. If she could redo one moment it would be leaving her in her father's care.

Sloan looked out the dirty window and saw that the moon was at it was the highest peak meaning it was around midnight or later. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Her mind had woken her up with the dream of her dead daughter. Two years had passed and she still could feel the pain of seeing her daughter with the eyes of the dead.

Sloan woke the next morning feeling unrested and uneasy. Her mind had replayed the nightmare more than once. It was the curse of losing someone you loved in a tragic way she guessed. She was still facing the ceiling. She guided her gaze to the dirty window to see the sun shining through.

She took a deep breath and sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and let her feet touch the rough carpet. She stood up and gazed around the room and went to her duffle. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

She changed quickly into the outfit before sliding her boots on her feet. She zipped up the bag and went to her backpack and pulled out her brush. She brushed through the tangles of hair from the shower last night. She threw her hair into a ponytail, before putting on her black jacket.

She exited the room and walked the path to the canteen where she had eaten dinner last night. She had a pretty good memory and memorized the path there. The halls were much busier now than they were last night.

When she turned a corner, her body hit something hard and she fell backward onto her butt. She moved to her knees and wiped the dirt from her jeans. "Shit, you look really pretty on your knees," She looked up at the man the voice belonged to.

It was Negan, standing there looking down at her with a grin plastered across his face.

"I wouldn't be on the floor if you had watched where you were going," She threw at him, his grin only widened, a sparkle in his eye. Sloan rolled her eyes at him and brought herself back up to a standing position. He had a good half a foot on her in height.

"Me, you were the one walking like you owned the place, sweetheart," Negan said holding his hands up defensively. She narrowed her eyes at him and went to walk around him. She knew how to deal with men whose egos were bigger than they needed to be. She was married to one for god sakes.

Negan reached out and gently grasped her wrist. "Just where were you heading?" he asked her. She peered up at him.

"To get breakfast, unless that is not allowed," She jeered at him. Sloan tugged her wrist free but kept her gaze locked with his.

"Well no need to snip, darling, I was just coming to get you. When you so happened to literally run into me. How about I show you the way from here," he said offering her an arm.

"No thank you, I got it," She said walking away. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away.

Negan watched the blonde woman walk away from him, his eyes stuck on the curve of her body. The new girl sure had a tongue on her and he liked it.

Negan turned his head and continued walking in the direction Sloan had come from. He knew they would have to talk about what she would do around here to earn her keep and to discuss the rules of the place, but for now, he had to go meet with the men who had just come back from a run a few hours ago.

Sloan entered the large room where everyone enjoyed their meal and found the line that she had bypassed last night. She got in the back and waited for the rest of the line to move forward. She looked around and saw the large room was quite full. People of all ages sat eating.

"You must be new," a voice behind her asked. Sloan turned and saw a dark skinned, dark haired woman behind her. "I'm Courtney, I run the makeshift school around here," she said offering a hand to Sloan.

"Sloan," she said taking the other woman's hand and shaking it. "So you were a teacher before the world went to crap," She asked.

"Yeah, only I worked with kids under the age of six, so it is a task working with kids over that age, Courtney laughed. Sloan smiled, she knew how hard it was to work with kids older than that.

"You might not believe this, but I was a teacher as well only the big kid variety," She told the other woman would let out a loud laugh.

"This might have been fate," Courtney said stepping next to her as the line moved.

Sloan didn't believe in fate, not for a long time, but she only smiled at the woman as they got their food. She noticed that Courtney could only get certain items depending on some sort of points.

The women sat down together and started to talk. Sloan learned that Courtney had been brought here by Simon after he saved her from a small hoard of the undead. Her group had gone and abandoned her.

"So, what about you, what lead you here," the other woman asked, taking a bite of the oatmeal.

"I collapsed outside the place and then I woke up here," Sloan said, it was the truth and she really didn't know the woman that well to tell her how or why she ended up outside the walls of the Sanctuary as Negan had called it.

"That's one way to get in here, I had to go through a series of trials before Negan even let me work with the kids. I came from another community not far from here actually, things didn't work out so here I am," She explained taking a bite of the dry oatmeal.

"I have been on my own for just over six months now," And that was all she was going to tell the woman.

The pair of women talked a while more even after finishing their food. Even though Sloan wasn't staying, it was nice to have someone to talk to.


End file.
